The Dungeon of Dark Secrets
by Pokon24
Summary: Best freinds Pikachu and Treeco help a mother find her lost child, but something is supspicous about it all. 100  Hits!
1. Prolouge

In a place where the grass doesn't grow. bird doesn't chirp. The water doesn't flow. A small innocent creature with small wings and a weak beak crept up to the door. When he opened it, his ears cried. The creek was horrifying. He then walked up to a small pool. The water never moved in it. He asked "Where is my mother?" A dark hand shot out of the pool and pulled him in. He tried to scream, but he was already underwater. The hand pulled him down farther. Until he couldn't be seen. He wasn't seen again for weeks. But the weeks had passed.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Adventure

**Hello! for those who dont know me, I'm Pokon24, writer of this, and another story. This is acually the sequel to my first so you might want to read my first one, well first. if you are'nt new, read on!**

* * *

><p>"Make your move."<p>

Two friends were sitting at their coffee table in front of their T.V. , playing checkers. Their names were Pikachu and Treeco. The two had gone through more then imaginable. And they had proof of it. Treeco's prized key weighed more then thirty pounds when put on a working scale. Pikachu owned the Grievous stone, a legendary rock of legendary power. It was a legend that struck them in a legendary way. Simply legendary.

"I will! Haha!" Pikachu said. He moved a piece, knocking down three of Treeco's checkers in one move.

"Take this!" Treeco said back, pounding four of Pikachu's pieces.

"Nooo! I'll get you for that!"

"Of course you will." Treeco said, leaning back on his chair.

"And now for our most recent topic." The news host said, so suddenly, that Treeco fell off his chair.

"Ooof! Hey what is that!" he said.

"A thirty-four year old woman hasn't seen her son for weeks. She's here now." The T.V. said

A bird-like creature with multi colored wings was on the TV.

"He looks just like me, just smaller. I haven't seen him for weeks!" She said.

"Thanks Pidgeot. Now for more Hevanna town news, right after this commercial break."

Treeco got back up. "Man. Poor mom."

"Yeah. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I were her." Pikachu said.

"Anyways, it's your turn."

Pikachu looked at the board.

"Haha! Check this out!" He said, capturing Treeco's last king.

"No! Gah! I'll get another one later. For now…"

Treeco double jumped Pikachu.

"Darn!"

The battle raged on for a hours. But while they were playing their game, their friend Oshawott, who lived three houses down was enjoying the television in a comfortable, blue robe.

"Ahhh. This is the life." He said. He had gone along side the two other friends on their adventure, and was more then happy to be out of it.

_It was pretty cool though. A real adventure. _He thought.

"And now for our most recent topic. A thirty-four year old woman hasn't seen her son for weeks. She's here now." said the television, interrupting his thought.

"He looks just like me, just smaller. I haven't seen him for weeks!"

"Thanks Pidgeot. Now for more Hevanna town news, right after this commercial break."

"Hmmm." Oshawott whispered to himself. This could be another adventure. Just not as deadly. Last time, It was a matter of life or death. Now? Looking for a kid couldn't be so hard. Or dangerous. Then a thought struck him.

_What if the others are thinking the same thing. _no time to waste. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Chikorita's number. Why her? She was the only one who also lived in Hevanna town. His other friends lived about a half an hour from here.

BRRRRIIINNNGGG!

"Huh?" Chikorita said softly. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Chikorita! Are you watching the news?"

"Yes. Why."

"I was thinking…"

Meanwhile back at Pikachu and Treeco's house.

They were both struck out of all their game pieces, except one. Treeco was continuously chasing Pikachu.

"You'll never get me!" He laughed.

"Get back here!"

"Okay."

Pikachu moved his piece backwards, passing over Treeco's piece.

"What! Nooo!" He said.

"Hah! You lost the bet! So you have to…"

Pikachu was moving his hand around a hat with scraps of paper with various activities on them.

"Take a speed shower!" Pikachu finished.

"Phew! I thought I would have to mow the lawn."

Treeco went upstairs while Pikachu looked out the window. A beautiful day outside indeed. Why were they inside? Pikachu lost the last bet, and he can't go outside for another five minutes.

"Sigh." He said. 3:00 was the time that he could leave the house. It was now, 2:56.

"Almost!"

Knock!

"Huh?" Pikachu looked through the peephole. It was Oshawott! He swung the door opened, careful not to go outside the boundaries."Hey Oshawott! I haven't seen you in weeks!"

"It's actually only been three days."

"Oh."

"But that's not the point. Were you watching the news?"

"You bet!"

"Great! Well, why don't we give looking for this kid a go?"

"I don't know. We just g-"

"It'll be an adventure!"

"I'm in!"

Treeco came down stairs.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Were gonna look for a kid!" Pikachu said.

"Um. Do you mean the one from the news?"

"Yep." Oshawott said.

"Okay I guess. But I'll regret it."

"YEAH!" Pikachu said.

They went outside after Pikachu checked the clock and saw Chikorita there too.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey! I haven't seen you for weeks!" Pikachu said

"It's only been three days." Chikorita replied with a sigh.

"Oh yeah."

"Okay! Lets go." Treeco said.

They looked in the most obvious spots first. Inside bushes. At the park. But the kid was no where to be seen.

"Sigh. Where is he? This would be a lot easier if we had a clue." Treeco said.

Oshawott thought for a moment.

"Maybe we should talk to the mom about it." He said

"Yeah! If anyone, she'll know." Pikachu added.

They went straight to her house. How did they know where shed lived? There were posters EVERYWHERE. On the walls. Flying on the wind. Even on plants.

The woman was more then happy to help.

"Well, he did like to go to the old cave down by the park gate." she said.

The crew went to the park gate and saw a cave none the less. It was definitely old.

"I wonder if he's in here." Chikorita said.

"Well we wont find out here. Lets go!" Treeco said, encouraging the team.

It didn't seem like it at first, but the cave was very big. The entrance was small, but big enough for them to crawl through. Once they did, It was pitch dark.

"Wow! I cant see my hands in front of me!" Pikachu got to the end of the cave, and didn't see anyone in there.

"Darn! We need some light." Oshawott said

"Look! Up there!" Pikachu replied. There was a small crack in the ceiling of the cave, that brought some light to the team.

"If we break that open, we'll be able to see!" Treeco added.

"But how will we break it open?" Chikorita asked.

"I've got a rock." Pikachu said.

"What? How did you find it?"

"I just reached down. There's tons of em'."

Pikachu threw the rock upwards, breaking the crack and letting the sunlight flow. Unfortunately, they saw something horrible.

"GAAHH! THE LIGHT!" A voice said.

A large, snake like creature wriggled it's way up to them and said : "My name is Arbok. Why are you here! And why have you let in the light!"

"We're looking for a kid, and we couldn't see without the light." Treeco said.

"YOU!" She said, whipping out rocks in every direction. "WILL NOT LEAVE!"

"Oh yeah!" Oshawott replied, using his shell as a boomerang. It gave Arbok a huge cut.

"GGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Quick! While she's distracted!"

The team ran out the cave, but Arbok beat them there already. She was now wearing sunglasses.

"What? No fair!" Pikachu said.

Oshawott, keep Arbok distracted. I'm gonna go for the glasses. She doesn't like the light." Treeco said to Oshawott.

"Clever. I will." He said, throwing his shell again. It hit Arbok right in face.

"OWW!"

Treeco snuck behind her and climbed onto the cave. Then, he jumped down, stealing Arbok's glasses in one try.

"GGGAAAHHH! THE LIGHT!" She hissed, before slithering back into the cave.

"Phew! That was close!" Pikachu said.

"Yeah. Too close." Treeco said back. "Lets go home. I've had enough excitement for the day."

"Sounds good." Pikachu said.

"Yeah. I'm beat. Lets call it a day." Oshawott added.

"Okay." Chikorita finished.

They all went their separate ways ( Except for Pikachu and Treeco, they live together. ) and Pikachu was walking backwards the whole way as a bet.

"Haha! I'm the best at walking backwards in the whole-" He said, right before he tripped on a tree root.

"Ouch! What was that?" He said.

"It's a tree root coming from…" Treeco said, tracking the root's owner, only to see a door on the ground.

"A door? How random!"

He walked over to the door, to see that it was connected to the ground securely. He tried opening it, but it would'nt budge. He looked at a sign on a wall. It said:

"The Dungeon of Dark Secrets?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thus their adventure begins! As usual I have some commenatry for this and future chapters.<strong>

**Treeco and Pikachu sure like making bets. None the less, it found them "The dungeon of Dark Secrets". It will come in later.**

**The team is together agian! or atleast most of them.**

**And FYI, in this story, I'll be showing alot of Treeco and Pikachu's personal life. A little too casual, dont you think?**

**As for the next chapter, it might take longer due to school. I'll expect it once a week. Maybe a little bit sooner if I get lucky.**

**-Pokon24**


	3. Chapter 2: Breaking the Library

**Hello my fans! I have finnaly uploaded the 2nd Chapter for this story. Trust me, you're better off checking once a week. These could get more rare. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"The Dungeon of dark secrets?" Pikachu asked Treeco. "What's that?"<p>

"I don't know." He replied. "But I know how to know."

He banged the door with his gigantic key, and yet it still didn't open.

"Darn! So much for old wood. Maybe we could just check the library." Pikachu suggested.

They went straight to the library, only to find that it was closed.

"What the? It's closed! But it's five-o clock!"

"Wait just a second." Treeco said, looking at the closed sign. "It also says that it's closed due to possible storms. Yet there's not a cloud in the sky!"

He was right. The sky was bright blue and cloudless.

"Hmmmm. Something's not right."

"We'll have to break in!" Pikachu said.

"Maybe. But not yet. For now, lets see if we can find out anything on the Internet."

They did just that, and found out that the whole internet was shut down due to internal hacking.

"What! This is not cool." Pikachu said. "The internet's out too!"

"Hmmm. I say we wait. I know something is going to happen that'll give us a clue." Treeco replied.

They went back to their bets and checkers, and eventually got hungry and had dinner.

The whole rest of the day went by, and nothing interesting happened. It was nine-O-clock now, so they went to bed. It was a silent night as well.

Treeco woke up first, and couldn't get over why the internet was down.

Something just didn't fit. Pikachu was right though. They'd have to break into the library.

Once Pikachu woke up, Treeco told him the plan. It was sneaky. It was risky. It was complex.

"Yeah! This plan looks intense!"

They snuck over to the library. Pikachu crawled into the vent shaft, and Treeco got on top of the library.

He looked down through a window on the roof. He pulled on it, and It opened, revealing a huge library.

Meanwhile Pikachu was still in the vent shaft. He got to the employee lounge and kicked the vent open.

"Yeah!" He whispered to himself.

There was a T.V. set, a microwave, and some other necessaries for slacking off.

Pikachu jumped in, and ran towards a table. He opened it and said: "Jackpot."

Treeco jumped into the library, and started looking through the books. Then he found what he was looking for. A book called _Legends of old_. It looked cheesy, but it was just what they needed. He ran over to the counter, and grabbed a scanner. It was very old, and was low on batteries, but if he hurried, it might just work.

Pikachu had found a small library card under the name "Library Employee" This could check out an unlimited amount of books. He needed just one.

He slipped the key card under the door, and waited a second.

Knock!

He opened the door and saw Treeco and the stuff needed.

"Lets go." Treeco whispered.

They ran over to a desk, and tried to check the book out.

"No! It's Battery's out!" Pikachu said.

"Darn! There's got to be some spares somewhere…"

They looked every where. They checked all the drawers. All the shelves. Then they checked the closet.

"Maybe they're in this closet." Pikachu suggested.

"There's just one thing." Treeco replied. "There's no handle to the door! This is insane!"

"Darn. Wait did we check the box?"

There was a box on the floor. Pikachu checked it. It was filled with…

"Batteries! No wonder they weren't shelved." he said.

They refreshed the scanner's batteries and checked out their book.

"Now how are we getting out?" Pikachu asked.

"Simple. We just-"

CCRREEKK!

"Well, I hope you enjoy owning this library. The original owners even left some spare batteries!" Said a voice.

"I sure will. Heh heh." Said a familiar voice.

"Quick! The back door!" Treeco whispered.

They ran out, without leaving a trace. It took a while, but eventually they got back home. There was a poster on their door.

"Hmm. I wonder what this is for." Treeco said.

"The Library is up for bid! The current owner went crazy and jumped off a cliff, so it's up for sale! Today at ten to eleven." Pikachu read out loud.

Treeco checked his watch. It was eleven-twenty.

"Hmmm. Something isn't right here. The sign said it was closed because of bad weather." He said.

"Well, we got the book, so we're good." Pikachu said.

Treeco opened the door and jumped on the couch.

"Lets see what we have here." He said, opening the book.

"The lost relic, triton of the sea, ah hah! The dungeon of dark secrets." He said.

"The dungeon of dark secrets is a room where people learn anything in the world."

"Wow." Pikachu said in awe.

"However, they must say their darkest secret in exchange."

Pikachu shivered.

"And it is located right… huh?" There was a small piece of paper with a map on it.

"Hey that looks like a map of the park!" Pikachu said.

"It's a map of Hevanna town! Or at least part of Hevanna town. The bottom part is ripped! "

"What! Anything we get it ripped, closed, or hacked. Or without a handle. "

Treeco pulled the map out, and put it in his pocket.

"We'll We had better go back to the dungeon. If we find anything, it'll be there." He said.

They did just that, except Pikachu didn't walk backwards.

Either way, he tripped on the way.

"Whoa!"

And landed flat on his face.

"Ugh. Darn! Is this the only way we can find stuff ?" He complained.

Yet, there was something of significance on the ground. A trail of feathers leading straight to the door to the dungeon, and then to the skate park.

"I tripped on a feather!"

Treeco picked one up. It looked familiar.

"Hmmm. I know I saw this, but I don't know where. I say we follow them anyways."

The followed the tracks of feathers to the skate gate, where you chose what skate park you wanted to go to. There were two.

To the right was a sleek even skate park with few ramps and everything safe.

To the left, was an older one with several loops, holes and ramps everywhere. It also moved in a straight path, so if you wanted to go somewhere in it, you followed the path. That didn't mean the path was safer though.

"Left." Pikachu said.

"Right." Treeco replied.

"Right?"

"No, left is right."

"Then where's left?"

"To the left."

"But I thought left was right! This is confusing."

"Left is… never mind. Just go left."

They went to the left, and grabbed rental skateboards. The skate park was two times as scary as usual. Why?

The teenagers were shooting squirt guns filled with red paint.

Pikachu fainted.

Treeco, however was soaring through the track. Dodging the flames, jumping the ramps, and following the track of feathers.

It seemed to go in circles, repeating itself, until Treeco suddenly hit his brakes. There was a wall with graffiti on it. And a small trash can.

Treeco studied the graffiti. It was horribly messy, and could barely be read, but it showed: "45" .

"Forty five?" Treeco muttered. Then he thought for a minute.

He jumped back on his board and got back to Pikachu in seconds.

They went home and jumped right on the couch.

Treeco changed the channel to channel 45. It was the news.

"Still no news on Ditto, the master of disguise. Will he ever be captured? Stay tuned. And now for our latest story, the library has been sold to a woman named Skarmory."

"Skarmory!" Pikachu said. "Wasn't she from the hotel?"

"Yeah. She did say she'd be back."

Treeco started to think.

"Maybe this simple, non-dangerous adventure is bigger then we thought." Pikachu said.

Treeco nodded.

He knew he would regret it.

* * *

><p><strong>The chapter's already over! So long of a wait for so little writting huh?<strong>

**Pikachu trips and faints quite often. Only one word come's to my mind when I think about it. FAIL!**

**And has Skarmory made an appearance? Or is this too bad to be true? Stay tuned.**

**And like I said ealier, the chances are that I'll only have new chapter every 2 weeks or so. Still, stay tuned!**

**And feel free to reveiw this or any of my chapters.(If you can which you probably can't) The button is down there. I think.**

**-Pokon24**


	4. Chapter 3: The Suprise Carnival

**Welcome to the chapter that you've all been looking forward to. It took, like, a month to write this. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Seriously? Darn, this is a bigger adventure then we thought." Oshawott said on the phone.<p>

Treeco had told them every thing they knew.

"Yeah. Something tells me that we're in for more then we bargained for." He replied.

Pikachu and Treeco were in their living room, watching the news.

They recently found out that Skarmory, a steel - bird thing from the coconut hotel had bought a library in their town. There was definitely something wrong.

"Maybe she likes to read." Pikachu suggested.

"Ding Dong!" the door bell rung.

"Huh? I wonder who that could be." Treeco said.

He walked over to the door and opened it.

Nobody was there.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

He looked down. Two slips of paper lie on the ground.

He brought them in.

"Pikachu? Did you order these?" He said, giving them to Pikachu.

"Hmmm. Two Tickets for… the Carnival!" He said "Nope. I didn't order these. But hey! I guess it's our lucky day!"

With that, the two friends set off to the carnival, which was just east of the park.

"Wow."

The Carnival was booming.

The Ferris wheel was turning. The balloons were floating.

And the biggest ride of the year was up.

The atom.

It was a twisted, turned, looped ride of excitement. It had so many turns, that two cars could see each other at many points.

"Awesome! Where do we start?" Pikachu asked.

"How about there?"

A small stand with three bowling pins and tons of really old stuff.

"Welcome to the antique stuff challenge! Knock down a pin for one of these prizes." Said a man pointing to small plates and cups. They were worth at least fifty cents. "Knock down all three and you can have one of these!" He said pointing to a shelf of few, but valuable merchandise. There was a golden golf ball, a pack of super explosive snappers, and a small broken medallion. It was golden, and silver, and had a silky string to be held on the neck.

"WOW!" Pikachu said. "Can I play?"

"Sure, for three dollars."

Pikachu gave the man three dollars and picked up a ball.

"Heyah!"

The ball flew and hit one pin, bounced back up and hit another, and knocked the last table for the last pin.

"You win! Take one of these." said the man, pointing to the shelf with valuables.

"Hmmm. I'll take that one!" Pikachu said.

"This one?" The man said, grabbing the medallion.

"No, the on next to that."

"Oh, the super explosive snappers?"

"Yeah."

The man gave Pikachu his snappers, and then he left.

Treeco, was still there though.

"Hmmm. I think I'll play too." He said.

He threw one ball, and missed.

He threw the next one and hit two.

Then he threw the last ball, and hit the… last pin.

"Sigh. Ok, have one of these special prizes!"

Treeco took the medallion.

"Man, that game was EASY!" Pikachu said. "It was like a walk in the park."

Treeco, however was mesmerized by the medallion.

"Something about this is weird. I know it! It just feels so ancient."

"HEY! Stop right there!" Said a bulky voice.

A buffed-up man with rings on his four arms came running toward Pikachu and Treeco.

"Give me that!"

He quickly snatched the medallion and ran towards the atom.

"Hey! He stole my prize!"

They ran toward the rollercoaster, but he had already taken off.

"What do we do now?"

Treeco looked toward the atom. The bulky creature had started his ride, but another one was ready.

"I think we should go for a ride."

Treeco and Pikachu jumped into the empty vehicle, that was attached to the rollercoaster.

The atom was a state-of-the-art piece of machinery that allowed two riders to adjust their speed at any time.

Treeco grabbed the lever and pulled it down three quarters of the way.

They blasted across the track. The bulky thing's (Which Pikachu had nicknamed Buff Guy) ride was right next to them.

"You got spirit kid. But this will get me rich!" He said.

"But I won it fair and square!" Treeco replied.

"This will get me into the dungeon of bad secrets or whatever it is."

"The Dungeon of dark secrets? You know about it?"

"Yeah. I know all about it. Thanks to someone named Gardevoir."

"Who is she?"

Treeco never got his answer.

Buff Guy adjusted his speed higher, and entered a clear tube.

Treeco and Pikachu were now upside-down, and nearing Buff Guy.

They were still upside-down, but directly over Buff Guy.

"Hey!" He said.

Treeco released his seatbelt and fell into Buff Guy's transport.

"Give me back my medallion!"

"Never! I'm closer then you kids will ever get! I've almost got the key!" Said Buff Guy waving a piece of paper in the air.

Treeco brought out his giant key, and slammed it on Buff Guy's head. He was knocked out. Treeco looked everywhere for the medallion, but it was no where to be found.

Buff Guy woke up, and revealed the medallion underneath himself.

"Give up already!"

"Never!"

Buff Man chopped towards Treeco, but he dodged it to his left.

But then Buff Man pushed Treeco right off the ride, and he fell to his doom.

Fortunately, Pikachu had driven his carrier right underneath Buff Man's.

"Hey. How's it going?" Pikachu asked.

"Good. Because I got the Medallion." Treeco replied, holding the stolen medallion.

"I swiped it on the way down."

Treeco and Pikachu blasted down the track, and Buff Guy zoomed up for a loop-de-loop. And they were going in the middle of if.

They zoomed through it to the end of the ride like it was nothing. Because it kinda was nothing.

But it wasn't nothing.

Buff Man saw what Pikachu had done few seconds before he faced it.

While on the ride, Pikachu had dropped his whole box of super explosive snappers on the track.

Buff man screamed before a huge explosion, engulfing his voice, flew him to the horizon. And a small scrap of paper floated down gently, landing on the ground in front of Treeco.

"Buff Man had the other piece of the map. He was really dedicated to the dungeon huh?" Pikachu said.

"Hey wait. What's that on the back of it?"

"It says, the first shard is in the burned portal, the second shard is in the knowledge, the third shard is in the light. It also says that a portal is something that brings you to a different place."

"Hmmm. Maybe it means the key to the dungeon of dark secrets."

Treeco said remembering Buff Man's Progress.

The pair walked home, and tried to decipher the riddle.

"Hmmm. A burned portal." Treeco thought.

"Hey Treeco! Check this out!"

In front of the friends was a sign with two labels.

It read 'To the right: Hevanna town residence. To the left: The Gate of Truth.'

"The gate of Truth seems like it might look like a portal."

They walked down the path, to see a small park next to an old, crumbling gate with no doors.

"Wow! That does look like a portal!" Pikachu said.

"But how do you burn stone?"

"We could oil it."

"Nah. This is a national treasure. If we burn it down, then we'll get arrested."

So they went home treasure less. And Treeco was still running his mind through the facts.

Then he got an idea.

Buff Man got far in his search.

"Hey Pikachu. I think I know what we need to do"

"What?"

"We need to find Gardevoir."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! It's already over! Too bad. Either way, we still have some hints and stuff.<strong>

**Pikachu wasted his whole box of Super explosive snappers on Buff Man. I can't believe it! :P**

**Buff Man is acually Machamp. Did you guess?**

**And the Gate of Truth? It will play a major part in the story.**

**And if you're wanting to know when the next chapter will be, it will probably be up near july. Also, my birthday is coming up, so if I get a new computer, It might take a while to get everything re-installed. Wish me a happy one!**

**-Pokon23**


	5. Chapter 4: Lost and Found

**Hello veiwers! :D ! Thy Fourth chapter is'ith up. ( The Fourth chapter is up. ) and it's time to start predicting when the end of this story will be. To find out, read!**

* * *

><p>"Who is Gardevoir?" Pikachu asked Treeco.<p>

"I wish I knew. But Buff Man said that she helped him get really far in his research on the dungeon."

Pikachu skimmed through the notes Buff Man had written the back of his Piece of the map. He Taped the two Pieces of the map together.

"This is just a map of Hevanna town. So what's so special about it.?" Pikachu said.

"I don't know… wait a second…"

Treeco remembered what Buff Man had said.

"If Buff Man almost had the key, then the first key shard, Which would have come from the burned portal, was with him. And when he was launched the key shard must have went with him."

"Or…" Pikachu suggested. "It fell down. Like the map piece!"

"But that could only mean one thing. The Key shard isn't in the burned portal. It's in the lost and found!"

"Yeah! But before we go, let me check the mail."

Pikachu left the living room and came back a few seconds later.

"Let's see. Spam, Spam, Spam, Letter for me, Spam." Let's see what I got."

Pikachu held up a slip of paper with red ink.

"Dear, Pikachu. It is time for your… dentist appointment! Darn!" Pikachu said.

"Well, I guess you're on your own. Unless you want Oshawott and Chikorita to come along with you."

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you later. Hopefully with a key shard."

With that, Pikachu left for the dentist's. And Treeco called up Oshawott and Chikorita. He also refreshed their memory on the Dungeon of dark secrets."

"Yeah I can help." Oshawott said.

"Sure." Chikorita said.

Treeco didn't really know why he wanted the others to come with him. After all, it is just a lost and found.

Meanwhile, Pikachu had made it to the dentist's. His Dentist was quite tall, but he couldn't see much more of her, because she was wearing an apron and facial mask. It almost seemed like he was on a surgery bed. Then a chilling thought came to him.

_I forgot to brush my teeth!_ he thought.

This was going to be a painful experience.

Screams could be heard all the way from the carnival. Treeco and the gang had made it to the lost and found. But instead of a bucket or basket, there was a door.

"Something tells me that the lost and found is bigger then we thought." Oshawott said.

Treeco creaked the door open, to see a huge mountain of lost junk. Some of it was pretty valuable though.

"Great! It'll take us years to find the key shard."

"Um, Treeco? Maybe we should try that door over there." Chikorita said, pointing to a small door on top of the junk that had the words, _2011 lost and found._

"Oh yeah. Hopefully that one will be smaller."

They climbed up the pile of unfound treasures, and went through the door.

The walls in that room were made of junk, and a large river flowed through the tunnel.

"Wow. This is nuts." Oshawott said. "But we need that key shard."

Treeco pushed a wardrobe into the water and got a shovel to be used as an oar.

"A wardrobe? Where'd you find that?" Oshawott said.

"It was with the other piles of stuff that was left at the carnival." Treeco replied.

They paddled down the river scanning the piles of junk for the key shard.

They did just that for about thirty minutes. Then Chikorita said…

"Treeco? It looks like we're going in circles."

They passed an American flag for the third time.

"Yeah. I thought so. But then where's the shard?"

"There!" Oshawott said loudly.

He was pointing to the bottom of a small key.

"Key shard number one." He said.

"Yes! I was afraid we would never find it." Treeco replied.

"Um. Guys? I don't think that we're alone." Chikorita warned.

Several pieces of broken glass and other un-wanted items started moving.

Suddenly, a hand reached out.

Pikachu would have fainted.

The hand was green, and ripped. Like an old Halloween decoration.

"Grab the key and run!" Treeco said.

Oshawott ran up the pile of stuff, and tried pulling up the key.

"It's stuck!" He said.

Treeco rushed to his side and pulled too. Still, it didn't budge.

The hand was now crawling towards the key.

"I'm gonna be sick." Chikorita said from the boat.

Treeco grabbed the shovel that they were using as an oar and pried the key shard out.

"Yes!"

The hand grabbed Treeco's leg.

"AHHHHHH!" He said, knocking it off."

"That's probably someone who got lost, and died here!" Oshawott said.

"That is actually quite believable." Chikorita commented.

They got in their wardrobe boat and paddled for their lives.

Meanwhile…

Pikachu was still at the dentist's

"Is this gonna hurt?" He asked.

"Not as long as you brushed your teeth. Otherwise, It'll be fine." She said.

Normally, Pikachu DID brush. But he was so excited about the key shard, that he forgot.

The Dentist lowered her tool. It was a long needle with a curve, so it could reach into certain spots that a normal needle couldn't. Pikachu had to try not to faint.

"Okay, so I just need to tap around your mouth to check for cavities." Said the dentist.

"How hard?"

His answer came in the form of a tremendous scream, heard from miles away.

Treeco and the other's were cornered by several hands crawling their way towards them.

"What do we do?" Oshawott asked.

Treeco spotted an emergency exit above them.

"Oshawott! Give me a boost!" He said.

Oshawott did so, heaving Treeco up the exit. Treeco then ran towards the fire alarm, de-attached it, and passed it to Oshawott.

"Spray!"

Tons of foam and water landed on the zombie hands, and made them bubble up, and disintegrate.

"Whoa. That was close." Oshawott said.

"Yeah. Too close." Chikorita added.

"By the way, why didn't you just lift us up?"

"I wanted to destroy those hands once and for all. So that the next person wouldn't encounter them too." Treeco explained.

They left the lost-and-found with a key shard, and their lives.

Pikachu was still being tested on his dental hygiene though.

"Am I done yet?" He asked the dentist.

"Almost. We just have to see if you need braces."

Pikachu shivered at the thought of it.

"Just bite down for me."

Pikachu did just that, and realized that he had a major overbite.

"Ah. Yes. You will need to get braces later on."

"When is later? Today?"

"About three months from now."

Pikachu released a sigh of relief. If he could just move to a different city, no country, then he could probably avoid braces. Or at least for a while.

"Now just let me get your papers." Said the dentist before she left.

He sat in peace for a few moments.

"I need a vacation." He said.

Then he remembered what happened at his last vacation.

He had fainted five times, fought off a giant bee, jumped an electric fence and was scared to death the whole time.

"Never mind."

Pikachu laid back. What he needed was to find Gardevoir.

If the Internet was still down, then he couldn't use that to find her. And the map had no information either. He was stumped.

"Usually when I trip, I find something useful…"

He looked around. Nothing to trip on here.

He sighed. Hevanna town had about 450 residents. His chances of finding one person in that sum were very, very, very low.

Pikachu looked to where the dentist was. She would be out at any minute.

Then he looked at her door. It had the dentist's name on it.

Her name was Gardevoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Did'nt see that coming! Anyways, here is some hints to keep you reading.<strong>

**A hand coming out of a pile of junk! Scary!**

**Will Pikachu get braces later on? Probably not, if he can help it.**

**And, like I promised, I've been thinking about how many chapters this story should have.**

**Using a high-tech time machine and anceint spells, I found out that I will keep writing this til' the tenth chapter! Woo Hoo!**

**Anyways, if you can, review and leave coments with the button below.**

**Happy web surfing!**

**- Pokon24**


End file.
